


Day 21: Suspension & Food Play

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Meteora's Kinktober 2k18 Collection [21]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chocolate Syrup, Consentacles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Food Kink, Hand Jobs, I mean, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Other, Rimming, Suspension, Tentacle Sex, so I dunno if that counts or not, the tongue is used but Eddie's dick never goes past those teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Eddie wakes up from a sex dream to find that Venom was not only watching, but wants to try what he saw.





	Day 21: Suspension & Food Play

**Author's Note:**

> So I LOVED the new Venom movie, and I've read a few of the comics and love Eddie and Symbies relationship in them, so this is a mix of both Movie and Comic canon.
> 
> Basically picture the Eddie and Venom(Symbie) from the movies, but their relationship is more like the comics. They love each other, but their relationship is still new so there are some boundaries in place that Eddie is going to get over pretty quick.

Eddie awoke up with a gasp to the feel of warmth wrapping around his whole body and weight forming on his chest. He’d been dreaming. A dream about himself and Venom. No, the symbiote. Venom was the name for the both of them. The symbiote had made that clear. Together they’re Venom, apart they were Eddie and his Other. Or Symbie. Or whatever Eddie felt like calling him really as long as it wasn’t ‘parasite’.  

“What are you doing?” He asked blearily, feeling tendrils creeping around under his t-shirt and into the edge of his boxers slowly.

 _“ **Want to try what you were dreaming about.** ”_ His Other said inside of Eddies mind.

Eddie huffed a laugh at that. “I thought we agreed you wouldn’t eavesdrop on my more private thoughts?”

 _“ **Thoughts, yes. You said nothing about dreams, Eddie.** ”_ The symbiote countered, a mass of black seeping out through Eddie shirt to form the sharp toothed face he often saw in the mirror when they spoke.

“My bad.” He said, shifting a little and taking stock of just how much of his body was currently wrapped up in his Other at the moment. “How much did you see...” He asked before biting back a groan.

 _“ **We saw everything.** ”_ His Other said, several tendrils slipping under Eddie’s boxers now to wrap around his achingly hard cock, as well as his thighs, pulling them apart a bit.  _“ **Do you really enjoy things like that?** ”_ They asked as they wrapped more tendrils around Eddie’s body and lifted him up off the couch a bit, starting to work his clothes off his body.

“That depends on which things you’re referring to.” Eddie said, trying not to laugh at the way his Other squirmed around his body while trying to pull Eddie’s clothes off. It tickled, even with the tentacles stroking his cock lightly at the same time.

 _“ **You said chocolate syrup is for food and drinks. In your dream we were licking it off you.** ”_ His Other clarified, twisting and manipulating Eddie so he held his arms above his head while his shirt was pulled free.  _“ **We want to try that.** ” _ 

Eddie groaned at the thought, cock twitching in his Others grasp and making them rumble happily against his chest from the reaction. “Yeah, I did say that, didn’t it...” he said, licking his lips and nodding. “Yeah, alright, we can do that. You gotta let me up a minute though.”  

His Other chuckled, tongue snaking out to lick a stripe up Eddies neck before they spoke.  _“ **No need.** ”_ They said as a tentacle snaking its way over the back of the couch and towards the fridge.  

“Don’t forget to close the fridge.” Eddie chided, voice cracking at the end as one of the tentacles wrapped around his legs slipped between his ass cheeks to brush over his hole. “Oh god!” He groaned. “Slow down a little, I’m not ready for that yet...”

His other tilted his head, giving Eddie what he assumed was a curious look.  _“ **In the dream-** ”_

“Dreams don’t always work like things do in reality.” Eddie cut in, squirming in the symbiotes grasp a little. He was completely naked now, and he could see as well as feel most of the black mass wrapped around him.  

There were several thin tendrils and thicker tentacles wrapped around his arms and legs. The one wrapped around his cock was shaped like a hand, but without the claws they had as Venom. And the symbiotes head was still coming from the main mass that was anchored to and wrapped around his chest. He wasn’t touching the couch anymore, his Other spread out enough underneath him enough to raise him up, suspending him in the air a few inches. Making him feel like he was floating.

“We’ll work up to that part. Let’s just start with that chocolate syrup.” Eddie said, watching the bottle appear over the edge of the couch. “Go easy on it though, being sticky isn’t really sexy...”

 _“ **You won’t be sticky.** ”_ His Other promised, tentacle forming into another hand to pop the cap on the syrup bottle and bring it over to pour a line across Eddies upper chest, where the symbiote had shifted back out of the way.

Eddie let his eyes slip closed, enjoying the feel of that long tongue dragging across his chest while his Other continued to stroke his cock. Their movements were all slow, unrushed, testing out what they could do that made Eddie feel good. He gasped at the feel of the symbiotes mouth on his skin, sharp teeth lightly pressing to the flesh before that tongue swept across it again, this time brushing over a nipple.

Giving a happy little rumble at Eddie’s reaction, his Other slithered around him, raising him higher in the air and pulling his arms up above his head, making him arch his back and let out another gasp as they poured a long stripe of cold chocolate down the length of Eddies torso from neck to pelvis. They licked the whole length of it in one go, enjoying the moan that left Eddie when their tongue reached the end of the line and came to replace the hand that had been stroking his cock.

They wrapped their tongue around the hard flesh, licking and stroking the length of it. It made Eddie moan louder, his hips bucking up at the hot wet slide.  _” **You make good sounds.** ”_ The Symbiote noted inside of Eddie’s head.

Eddie huffed at that, something between a laugh and a gasp. “Better than screams?” He asked before throwing his head back and moaning again. The tip of his Other’s tongue had snaked down to tease his hole while the rest still encircled and moved over his cock.

 _“ **Much better. Like your sounds best of all.** ”_ They said with a happy rumble. They pushed the tip of their tongue in past the ring of muscles, making Eddie spread his legs wider and a shiver run through his body.

“Aww, Love. I’d say you’re making me blush but... “ He trailed off with a groan. He knew he had to be turning pink all over between the raise in his heart rate and the points where his Other was wrapped around him snugly as they held him in the air.

His Other shifted around, the mass of black flowing and squirming across Eddies skin before the portion that had been wrapped around his torso was now between Eddie’s thighs. Their face grinning as they unwrapped their tongue from around Eddie’s cock and replaced it with a hand again.

Eddie lifted his head, groaning at the sight of the symbiote stroking his cock while they licked and stretched Eddie open with their tongue. “Fuck...” he breathed out, head falling back to be caught by a cushion of warm blackness. He could feel his Other’s tongue moving inside him, sliding in and out as it works him open nice and slow.

 _“ **You taste good, but we like the chocolate better.** ”_ The symbiote said after a while of enjoying Eddie’s moans and squirming. Their tongue left Eddie’s body then and they poured a line of chocolate across his stomach. While they focused on drawing a few more lines on Eddie’s body, they brought a tentacle up to slip in where their tongue had been.

“Of course you do...” Eddie huffed, hips rocking to meet the thrusts of the tentacle that was working its way into him. He bit his lip at the feeling of it stretching him, more than his Other’s tongue had already. It felt good. So good. And he wasn’t sure how long he would last at this rate.

 _“ **Make more sounds for us, Eddie.** ”_ His Other rumbled happily, tip of their tongue flicked over a nipple as they began to really fuck the human. The hand on his cock changing shape, becoming a mass of tentacles that encircled the full length as they writhed around it. The tentacle they were fucking Eddie with began to move faster, finding the ways to shift inside Eddie to hit all the best spots to make him cry out.

Eddie was completely at his Other’s mercy now. All he could feel was warm, wetness moving in and around him. Their tongue and teeth on the skin of his chest, his throat. It was like his dream, but so much better.

He came with a low moan, body spasming. It made his Other practically purr, their body buzzing around Eddie as they continued to fuck him through it. Their tongue licking the cum from his stomach and chest when he was finished.

They lowered him back to the couch when it was over, stretching out to wrap around Eddie. Not like when they became Venom. More like a living weighted blanket.

Eddie pulled a hand out from under the mass, bringing it to stroke some of the symbiote where it laid over his chest. “That was good... Really good... We’re gonna have to do that again sometime...” he said with a yawn.  

 _“ **We will need to visit Mrs. Chen first, we finished the chocolate syrup...** ”_ His other noted, sounding very pleased with them self.

“Ooof course you did... We’ll get some tomorrow...” Eddie assure, moving around a little to get comfortable. “For now, I need some more sleep, and you are staying like this. You make a good blanket...”

His other made a sound of amusement, this time in Eddies head, but they said nothing else, instead wrapping around Eddie a bit closer as the human drifted back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
